


My Soul for You

by Bloodmoonlight



Series: Az Élet Szonátája [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Volleyball
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodmoonlight/pseuds/Bloodmoonlight
Summary: Képes e remélni egy szív, melyet már oly sokszor összetörtek?Képes e szeretni valaki, akit sohasem szerettek?Ha ez ember ismeri az életét, ezek  az első kérdések, melyek megfordulnak a fejében. Vajon képes lesz bárki is kicsalogatni Őt a burkából?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Az Élet Szonátája [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Barátok

Gombóccal a torkában lépett ki ideiglenes szállásáról. Az idegen hely és az idegen emberek voltak a legkisebb gondja. Ma volt az első napja a munkahelyén. A HIVATALOS munkahelyén. Nem egy olyan putriról beszélünk, amiben már párszor megfordult, mint feketén dolgozó beugró. Ez a hely most egy hotel. Egy meglehetősen jó presztizsű hotel. Ez csak tovább növelte idegességét.  
A még homályban úszó utcák legalább már ismerősök számára. Tegnap már párszor végigjárta ezt a részt, így ma már lehetőleg nem fog eltévedni.  
Az emberek hiánya jelenleg nem kifejezetten nyugtatta meg. Eddigi lakhelyein változó volt ez a séma. Valahol úgy érezte magát biztonságban, ha senki nem volt az utcán, máskor pedig elviselte maga körül az emberek hadát is. Ezen a helyen még nem szerzett ennek eldöntéséhez tapasztalatot. Bár szíve szerint nem is igen szeretne. Kapott az élettől már éppen elég pofont.  
Gondolatai kavalkádjából a hirtelen megnyílt tér szakította ki. Megérkezett a hotelhez. A narancssárga színben pompázó logóról tisztán kiolvasta a nevét.  
Varjú.  
Az isteneknek se tudná megmondani, miért ez lett a neve. A környéken ugyanis egy darab varjút nem látott még ittléte 2 hete alatt. Úgyhogy ez egy rejtély számára. Idővel talán kiderül… vagy nem.  
Az ajtó előtt állva nem igen maradt ideje tovább ezen gondolkodni. Nyelt egyet és lenyomta a kilincset. Már nem futamodhatott meg, amint belépett a fogadó terembe.  
A szeme sarkából kiszúrta a recepciót, ami jelenleg üresen állt. De innét már tudta merre kell mennie. Tovább ment, míg meg nem látott egy ajtót „Alkalmazottak” felirattal. Összeszedte magát. A biztonság kedvéért kopogott.  
Majd várt.  
És csak várt.  
Már azon volt, hogy újra kopog, mikor kinyílt az ajtó és egy morcos emberke dugta ki a résen a fejét.  
\- Igen?  
\- Elnézést a zavarásért. Én lennék az új konyhai segítő. – A szürke szemekben felismerés csillant. Az előbbi morcossága is elillant. Már csak a reggeli zsémbesség maradt. Amit az állapotából kiindulva meg is értett. Szalmaszőke haja ugyanis tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy szalmakazal.  
A szobába belépve rajtuk kívül senkit sem látott. Amit, ha őszinte akart lenni, nem tudott mire vélni. Zavarát a szőkeség is érzékelte.  
\- Ez az Omegák szobája. A Bétáké a másik oldalon van. –Ez az információ meglepte. Nem dolgozott még olyam helyen, ahol elkülönítették volna az embereket másodlagos nem szerint is… Bár ha belegondol, valahol a férfi és a nő közt sem tettek különbséget.  
Megborzongott az emlékre. Gyűlölte azt a helyet. Szerencséjére nem kellett sokáig ott maradnia, de egy életre bevésődött az emlékezetébe.  
\- Minden rendben? – Egy pillanatra meg is feledkezett a szőke Omegáról. A megnyugtató illata ellenben hatásosnak bizonyult. Sikerült ugyanis ellazítania pattanásig feszült idegeit.  
\- Csak eszembe jutott valami.  
\- Rossz emlék? – Megváltozott a hangja. A jelek szerint nem ő az egyetlen, akinek voltak már rossz munkahelyei. – Itt remélhetőleg nem lesz sok rossz emléked. Nekem legalábbis eddig még a turmixgép kifüstölésén kívül más rossz emlékem nincs. – Akaratlanul is mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Vigyázni kell a turmixgéppel, veszélyesek. – Oh, hogy ez mennyire igaz volt.  
\- Egyébként Konoha vagyok. Konoha Akinori. – Nyújtotta felé mosolyogva a kezét.  
\- Daishou Suguru. Örvendek.  
\- A 7-es szekrény az enyém, a többiből választhatsz nyugodtan. Bár én neked az 5-ösbe tettem a ruháid. Nem tudtam mennyire zavarna a társaságom. – Meg kell hagyni, kifejezetten kellemesnek találta elsőre. Nem volt szigorú vagy öntelt. Az első benyomás tehát kifejezetten reménykeltő volt számára. A többit majd az idő dönti el.  
*****  
Ahogy múltak a napok, a gombóc is egyre kisebb lett a torkában. A főnökkel nem sűrűn találkozott, de nem is bánta. Konohaval napi szinten beszéltek, sőt szabadidejében szívesen kereste a másik Omega társaságát. Jó volt a megérzése vele kapcsolatban. Közben egy-két dolgot ki is derített róla. Például azt, hogy vele egykorú, 1,5 éve dolgozik a Varjúban és egyedül él. A kedvenc étele a sült csirke és szeret sportolni. Utóbbi felkeltette az érdeklődését, mivel ő maga is szeretett sportolni. Főleg a labdajátékokat szerette. Magában megjegyezve hogy a kézilabdához szemernyi tehetsége nincs, de a röplabdához annál több. Szerencséjére Konoha kedvence is a röplabda, így adódott, hogy meghívta hétvégére egy kis játékra.  
Addig már csak a mai délutánt kell valahogy túlélnie. Jelenleg ugyanis ki sem látszott a munkából. A séf is el volt havazva, de ha lehet, ő még azt sem tudta, éppen hol áll a feje. Amint a rékasok számát 0-ra csökkentette, beállt segíteni a szakácsnak.  
A béta meglepett pillantásokat vetett irányába, de nem tiltakozott, mikor nekilátott előkészíteni a következő adaghoz szükséges hozzávalókat. Ez a felosztás már dinamikusabbá tette a kiszolgálást. A hotelnek ugyanis van egy kis étterem része, hová ma egy konkrét falunyi ember jött.  
Közben lejárt a munkaideje, de látva a szakács kérlelő szemeit maradt. Sőt, hiányát érzékelve Konoha is csatlakozott egy idő után hozzájuk. Hármuknak így legalább már nem kellett megszakadniuk.  
Megjegyzendő, nem tudja, hogy jutott haza, de másnap az ágyában ébredt. Egy kis adag izomlázzal.  
Nyújtózott egyet és nekilátott szalonképessé varázsolni magát.  
Kora délután már úton volt a Konoha által említett hely felé. Becsületére váljon, csak 3x tévedt el, mire odatalált.  
Hajdanán egy focipálya lehetett itt, de a gondozás hiánya már megtette a hatását. Az erdő már kezdte visszahódítani a területét. Egy kisebb folt azonban ápoltnak volt mondható. Ezt a részt talán a gyerekek használják játszótérként. De ez mindegy is, a lényeg, hogy nekik is tökéletes egy kis játékra.  
Konoha már ott volt egy másik emberrel. AZ illata alapján ő is Omega, és ha lehet, még morcosabban néz ki, mint Konoha az első találkozásukkor.  
\- Végre megjöttél. Azt hittem elfeledkeztél rólam.  
\- Eltévedtem… 3x is. – Felkészült a nevetésre, de barátjától csak egy hitetlenkedő pillantást kapott csak.  
\- Én mondtam, hogy nem olyan egyszerű ide jönni. – Meglepődött. Furcsán kellemesnek találta az idegen hangját. Nem mondta volna selymesnek, de a maga módján lágy volt. Mindenesetre arra késztette az Omega énjét, hogy kezdjen kinyílni a másik Omega irányába.  
\- Semi, ő itt Daishou Suguru. Suguru, ő Semi Eita. –Konoha gyorsan lerendezte a bemutatkozást.  
\- Örvendek, Semi-kun. –Engedett magának egy kis mosolyt. Túlzásba azért nem akart esni.  
\- Csak Semi vagy Eita. Örvendek.  
Mint utóbb kiderült, egész jó csapatot alkottak. A kezdeti feszültség néhány bénázás után elillant. A nap végén egy körben ültek már és életük történeteit osztották meg egymással. A végén pedig meglepően konstatálták, mennyire hasonlóak az életútjaik. A másik, vidámabb dolog, amiben egyetértettek, hogy imádják a tréfákat. Lelkiekben felkészítette magát ezekre a csínyekre.  
Az alkony közeledtével végül együtt indultak hazafelé. Vidám beszélgetésük megtörte a városka monoton zaját. Néhányan meg is bámulták a vidám társaságot, de őket ez egy cseppet sem foglalkoztatta. Kiélvezték a pillanatot. És most, életében először Suguru úgy érezte, hogy barátokra talált. Barátai mosolyát látva képes elhinni, hogy már nincs egyedül.


	2. Valami fontosnak a kezdete

Néha utálta magát. Utált korán kelni. Ma pedig még a szokásosnál is korábban kellett kelnie a „ Fontos” vendégek miatt.  
Az még hagyján, hogy fáradt és morcos volt, de még a habverő/dagasztó gépnek is most kellett elromlania.  
\- Gyerünk már. – Addig-addig bütykölte, míg végül feladta. Búcsúzóul rácsapott egyet a gép tetejére mire az életre kelt. Az alatta lévő edény tartalmával pedig tetőtől-talpig beterítette Sugurut. Jobban nem is kezdődhetett volna a reggele. Vakon kutakodva megkereste a konyharuháját és megtörölte a szemeit. Ennek köszönhette, hogy elkerülte a következő balesetét. Már félig elindult a kijárat felé, mikor a szeme sarkából észrevett egy fakanalat, ami az útjában volt. Amivel még nem is lett volna baj, DE… ha sikeresen leveri, magával rántotta volna az összes alapanyagos tálat. Ezt pedig a háta közepére sem kívánta. És ebben az esetben nem a takarítás lenne a legnagyobb problémája.  
De szerencsére ezt megúszta.  
Gondolkodás nélkül elindult az alkalmazotti fürdő felé. Eleinte nem értette, miért is kellett, de néhány hét múltán ráeszmélt, hogy a konyha egyenlő a „kis balesetek nagy kosszal” címszóval. Manapság már el sem tudná képzelni a helyet e nélkül a helység nélkül. Néhány korábbi hibájából tanulva már tartott a szekrényében minimum 1 garnitúra váltás ruhát. Az ilyen esetekben nagy szolgálatot szokott tenni.  
A zuhany alá lépve igyekezett mielőbb megszabadítani magát a ragacsos trutyitól.  
Általában elég lenne csak arcot és kezet mosnia, de ma ekkora szerencséje nem volt.  
Mikor már kellően tisztának érezte magát, komótosan megszárítkozott és felöltözött. Némi kis igazítás után a haját is szalonképessé varázsolta, majd célba vette a kijáratot.  
A belépője akár egy filmbe is illett volna. Az ajtót kinyitva egy gőzfelhő ködén keresztül lépett ki az öltözőbe, ahol barátja meglepett arca fogadta. Pontosabban egy kaján vigyor az arcán.  
\- Hát veled mi történt, Suguru?  
\- Volt egy kis balesetem. –Reflex szerűen igazított még egyet a frizuráján. A szekrényéhez lépve elvette a tartalék ingét és belebújt. Már félig sikerült begombolnia, mikor Konoha ismét megszólalt.  
\- Baleset? Megtámadott a habverő? – Dallamos nevetése édes bosszúért kiáltott. A kezébe szorongatott nedves törölköző pedig tökéletesen megfelelt eme célnak. Oldalra fordult és egy szép nagyot suhintva vette célba barátja hátsófelét. Meglepett sikolya élesen visszhangzott az amúgy csendes helységben. Mindeközben vigyorogva figyelte, amint Konoha grimaszolva dörzsölte a fájó pontot.  
\- Megérdemelted. –Öltötte ki a nyelvét. Megjegyzendő, ez a reggeli csipkelődés a mindennapi rutinjuk része. Ezek segítették át a legtöbb napon őt.  
\- De reggelit azért még kapok. – Konoha csábosan megrebegtette hosszú szempilláit, miközben ártatlan pózba helyezte magát. Ő pedig egy újabb törölközőcsapással válaszolt neki.  
\- Még egy ilyen és kenyeret sem kapsz. –Nem túlzott. Ha rossz kedve volt és Konoha elvetette a sulykot nem csinált neki reggelit. Nem sűrűn előforduló eset, de néha megesik. Persze ebédkor kompenzálni szokta a másik Omegát.  
A konyhájába visszatérve feltakarította a habverő mocskát és nekilátott újból összekeverni az anyagokat. Ezúttal már óvatosabban.  
Amint végzett, összetákolt egy kis reggelit Konohának is. Magában hozzátette, nem mintha igen megérdemelni.  
Egy tálcára tette a kész szendvicseket és elindult a recepció felé. Barátját meglátva kérdőn felvonta szemöldökét. Az Omega ugyanis teljesen rákoncentrált a telefonjára. Vendégek nem voltak, úgyhogy ez nem is volt gond.  
\- Jó kis meló. –Sikeresen megijesztette, mikor mellé ért. Pedig nem éppen halkan osont mögé. Mindeközben Konoha letette a telefonját és csillogó szemekkel vizslatta a tálcát.  
\- Imádlak. –A reggeli kávéja szent és sérthetetlen. Isten kegyelmezzen annak, aki megpróbálja megfosztani tőle.  
\- Csak meg ne csókolj. –A válla felett még hátraintett, majd eltűnt a konyhába vezető ajtó mögött. Kezdte fúrni az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy mégis kik azok a „Fontos” vendégek. A reggeli azonban nem főzi meg saját magát, így nekilátott befejezni.  
Koncentrációjából végül a léptek zaja szakította ki. Nem tudja, egyáltalán hogy hallotta meg, de így hogy felfogta, elkezdett fülelni.  
Egy meglehetősen nagy embercsoport léptei. Az adatfeldolgozást követően pedig felcsillantak a szemei. Sejtése szerint megjöttek a „Fontos” vendégek. Vagyis már nem kell sokat várnia, hogy kielégíthesse kíváncsiságát. Csak annyi a dolga, hogy amint tiszta lesz a terep, kimegy és megtudakolja Konohatól.  
****  
Ami nem is ment olyan nehezen. Tehát a férfi röplabda válogatott tisztelte meg őket a látogatásával. Persze először nem hitte el, így kikapta a recepciós kezéből az egeret és megnyitotta az adatbázisukat. Kénytelen beismerni, Konoha ebben az esetben igazat mondott… a maga hihetetlen módján.  
Jelenleg mindketten betelepedtek a böngésző elé és elkezdtek a nevekhez arcokat csatolni. Az első, akinek a nevén megakadt a szeme, Oikawa Tooru volt. Egy tekintélyes alfa nézett vissza rá a monitorról. Sármos, tanult és népszerű. Minden, amit csak egy Omega kívánhat. A pályáját sokan irigyelhették. Azt ellenben nem tudja, hogy ezt verítékkel szerezte e, vagy csak szimplán bejött neki az élet. Bár mindegy is, ezt nem neki kell eldönteni. Mindemellett elég szemrevaló látvány, még képen is.  
A második kiszemeltjük szintén egy Alfa volt. Kageyama Tobio. Egy kék szemű zseni. Legalábbis röplabda téren. A monitoron keresztül is magukba szippantották az embert azok az igéző zafírkék szemek. Sőt, inkább már attól félt, hogy elszívja monitoron keresztül a lelkét.  
A harmadik Alfa láttán kirázta a hideg. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Személy szerint róla olvasott még fiatalabb korában egy magazinban is. Egy magas, erős, robosztus férfi.  
\- Te, nem ez a gyerek lett benne a top 15-ben a világranglistán? – Eltöprengett ezen a kérdésen, de nem rémlett neki semmilyen információ róla.  
\- Akár. Fogalmam sincs. Hinata? –Rajta akadt meg a szeme.  
\- Okké. –Felvillant egy viszonylag alacsony, narancshajú Omega képe. Az adatait látva ellenben kellően sokkolta a kölyök. És itt nem csak a magasságáról és arról volt szó, hogy Omega. Középső blokkoló és ahogy jobban elgondolkodott, felrémlett előtte egy felvétel, amit még régen látott. Ekkor esett le neki, miért volt annyira ismerős a neve. Hinata is játszott azon a meccsen a felvételen és tisztán emlékezett még a játékára. Megborzongott, ahogy felidézte.  
\- A következő legyen Kuroo. –De csak mert Kuronak hívták gyerekkorában a cicáját.  
\- Ó, ő az ágyhajú.  
Sajnálta, hogy őt választotta. Illetve nem, nem sajnálta, hogy láthatta a képét. Egy sármos, macskaszemű fiatalember, furcsa hajstílussal. A képen mindezek ellenére elég professzionális a kinézete. Egyedül azt sajnálta, hogy az Omega felének is szemrevaló az Alfa. Ezzel azonban CSAK az a baj, hogy neki valószínűleg sosem lesz esélye egy ilyen Alfánál. Bár, ha már egyszer itt tartanak, mindent a szemnek és semmit a kéznek.  
\- Csak nem megakadt rajta a szemed?  
\- Fogd be! –Érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Ráadásnak fejbe is kólintotta barátját.  
\- Kuroo Tetsurou, Alfa, 26 éves, (187,7) 190 cm, középső védő. Azt írják a csapat egyik legjobb védekezője. Idézem: „ Az ütök rémálma.”. Következő legyen az elveszett bárányka. –Picit lemaradt az adatfeldolgozásban, így pár pillanatot igénybe vett, hogy visszakapcsolódjon Konoha gondolatmenetéhez.  
\- Elveszett bárányka?  
\- Út közben lemaradt. –Időközben a kis töltés ikon is befejeződött. A megjelenő kép láttán ellenben minden hang a torkán akadt. - Te jézusom. Ez tényleg rubinvörös. –Az még hagyján, ha lehet, még a kékszemű lélekrablónál is ijesztőbbek voltak a szemei. Nem mondaná éppen bizalomgerjesztő látványnak az Alfát, azt ellenben kénytelen beismerni, hogy róla is sokan pontosan ugyan ezeket gondolják. - Tendou Satori, 25 éves, (187,7) 190 cm, középső védő. Guess Monster?  
\- Találgatós szörnyeteg. –Megborzongott. Valamiért úgy találta, illik is rá ez a név.  
\- Középső védő, akárcsak a kiszemelted. A csapat egyik támpillére és…. Unknow? Ismeretlen? Lehetséges ez? –Csendben maradt. Nem is figyelte a státuszát. Reflexből Alfának titulálta. Ez az információ, vagy inkább ennek hiánya csak egy még nagyobb rejtéllyé tette a férfit.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Következő legyen Bokuto. –Kezdte megbánni, hogy ő választja ki a neveket. Kifogott még egy lélekrabló szemet. A kék és bordó mellé most egy aranyat. Konohára pillantva azonban máson is megakadt a szeme. A halovány kis csillogás a szemeiben árulkodóak voltak számára. A szótlansága pedig csak megerősítette eme sejtését.  
\- Ohoho, csak nem szemezgetünk? –Megböködte a vállát, csak hogy kirántsa bambulásából barátját. - Bokuto Koutarou, Alfa, 26 éves, (185,3) 188 cm, szélső ütő, a csapat 3. Ásza. Ez fura. –A mondatát ellenben soha nem tudta befejezni. A hirtelen zörej majd’ kiugrasztotta a bőréből. Sőt, Konohát az oldala akadályozta meg a székből történő lecsúszástól. A trappoló léptek pedig egyenesen feléjük közeledtek. A lépcsőn megjelenő idegen személyében felismerte Bokuto Koutarot. Ez volt a végszava. Megveregette a recepciós vállát és eltűnt a közelből. A konyhaajtóból még hátrafordult és piszkos módon fülelt.  
A kérdés pedig, ami végül magára vonta a figyelmét, nem volt más, mi egy egyszerű „hogy hívnak?”. Mosolyogva csukta be végleg az ajtót, hogy visszatérjen birodalmába. Egy enyhe szúrást érzett, amit utólag féltékenységnek titulált, de ennyire nem volt sekélyes. Örült, hogy valaki érdeklődni kezdett Konoha iránt és csak ez számított.  
Neki ennyi elég volt, hogy tudja, ez valami fontosnak a kezdetét jelentette.


	3. Cheshire Cat

Konoha ezt szándékosan csinálta vele. Nem elég, hogy betuszkolta a recepcióba, de még egy épkézláb magyarázatot sem nyögött ki. Baj nem fog ebből származni, mert nem egyedi eset, hogy munkakört cserélnek. Vagy fogadásból vagy a változatosság kedvéért. Mindenesetre, a főnöke, mikor először meglátta, nevetett egyet és áldását adta a dologra. Legalább tudták, hogy megbízik bennük.  
A jelenbe visszatérve sóhajtott egyet. Konoha szemeiben félelmet és aggodalmat látott. Ez zavarta. Azt elnézi neki, hogy betuszkolta a pult mögé, azt azonban nem, hogy ilyen kétségbeesetten hagyta faképnél. Aggódott, mi történhetett, amíg nem volt itt. Információ hiányában ellenben semmire nem ment, így csak a haját tudta tépni. A folyosó fixírozása sem sokat segíthetett lassan túlpörgő agyán.  
Már éppen robbanni akart, mikor mozgást látott a folyosón. Kezdeti öröme azonban nem sokáig tartott. Bár az idegen személye kifejezetten meglepte.  
Nem más, mint Kuroo Tetsurou közeledett felé, teljes kialvatlan formájában. A vicc az egészben az, hogy még ez a stílus is jól állt neki. Az ellenben más kérdés, hogy látott át a szemeibe lógó haján.  
Ártani nem árt, ha még egy kicsit rajta legelteti a szemét, persze csak kis szolidan. Eme kis bámulásának hála kisebb szívroham érte, mikor megcsörrent mellette a telefon. Lenézett a mellette rezgő öregebb fajta készülékre. Bármennyire is akarta a földhöz csapni, amiért megzavarta, nem a készülék tehetett róla. Sóhajtva vette fel a készüléket.  
\- Varjú hotel recepció Miben segíthetek?  
*****  
Na most volt csoda, hogy nem törte szét a készüléket. El tudta képzelni, amint a fülén és orrán keresztül szivárog belőle a füst. Ez a beszélgetés ugyanis röpke 10 percet vett igénybe és nem jutottak egyről a kettőre. Mert az úr nem foglalt szállást, ellenben a nem létező porszemek mennyiségétől a fürdőszobai csempe színének számáig mindent megkérdezett. Sóhajtva döntötte homlokát az asztalra. Levitte az életről is ez az ember.  
\- Oya, hát itt mi történt?  
\- Hm? –Az állára támaszkodott. Lusta volt megemelni a fejét. Nem érdekelte ki kérdezi.  
Mikor kitisztult a látása egy borostyánszín szempárba mélyedt a tekintete. Kuroo ugyanis nemes egyszerűséggel leutánozta szenvedő pózát. Kíváncsian oldalra döntött fejjel méregette, akárcsak egy macska. Nem tudta hírtelen, hogy egy másik macskának vagy éppen egy egérnek érzi magát.  
\- Idegesítő telefonáló. –Adta meg a kérdésre kissé késve a választ.  
\- Annyira idegesítő nem lehetett. Vagy csak ilyen remek a professzionális hangod. –Ez lehetett volna akár bók is, de a hozzá tartozó sunyi mosoly, pardon, vigyor teljesen más színezetet adott neki. Összehúzta a szemeit és megpróbálta elengedni a füle mellett, közben pedig ismét függőleges helyzetbe hozta magát.  
\- Szeretne esetleg valamit?  
\- Csak egy jó társaságot. – Könyökölt fel a recepcióra Kuroo egy bájos mosoly kíséretében. Magában Suguru mentális megjegyzést tett: egy halom kérdőjel az Alfa. Eddig legalábbis nem sok mindent tudott leszűrni a viselkedéséből.  
\- Szerintem itt nem fog találni.  
\- Ugyan, biztos vagyok benne, hogy találtam egyet, Hebi-chan.  
Ez volt az a pont ahol Suguru sutba dobta a munkahelyi protokollt.  
\- Netán valami gondod akadt, Mr. Cheshire Cat uraság? Vagy megsavanyodott a tej a dobozában mire ideért? – Közben a kobakjára mutatott, jelezve, hogy a doboz alatt pontosan mit ért.  
Vendége eleinte csak döbbenten pislogott, végül hangosan felnevetett, ami szintén meglepte. Nem éppen erre a reakcióra számított.  
\- Ez a stílus már jobban megfelel neked, Hebi-chan.  
\- Nem vagyok Hebi-chan. –Legalábbis neki nem, de ezt már inkább nem kötötte az orrára.  
\- Akkor hogy…  
~ Kuroo-chaaaaan ~ Égnek állt minden egyes idegszála, miközben a hang irányába fordult. Ha jó a név memóriája, Oikawa állt a lépcső tetején.  
*****  
Ez a beszélgetés nem éppen úgy ment, ahogy eltervezte. Ráadásnak még meg is zavarták. Na nem mintha éppen flörtölni próbálna, csak igyekezett elütni az időt. A hang tulajának azonban most nem éppen örült. A lépcső tetején ugyanis Oikawa díszelgett egy türkiz melegítőben. Morcosan várta reakcióját, de felőle várhatott még néhány évig. Már éppen fordult vissza az új recepciós felé – aki beszélgetésük ideje alatt egyre jobban vörösödött-, mikor Oikawa nagy drámázás közepette kegyeskedett leballagott hozzá.  
~ Tetsu-chan, pocsékul flörtölsz. –Kész, ha kettesben maradnak hét szentség hogy fejbe csapja.  
\- Ugyan már, Oikawa, csak egy értelmes társaságot kerestem. –Már éppen szólásra nyitotta a száját… - Meg ne szólalj, mert te nem vagy az. –de inkább csírájában elfojtotta. Rávigyorgott a lassan vörösödő társára. Elvégre, Iwaizuminak megígérte, hogy a talajon tartja az egóját. Ennek persze Oikawa látja kárát, ő maga azonban jót mulat a dolgon.  
\- Hebi-chan, meddig dolgozol?  
\- Estig. –Konkrét időpontot nem kapott, de az is meglepte, hogy kapott választ.  
\- Tetsurou, ne hagyj csak úgy figyelmen kívül, ha hozzád beszélek! – Csettintett egyet az orra előtt Oikawa. – Kou-chan talált magának egy új barátot. –Itt megdermedt egy fél pillanatra, de amikor Oikawara emelte tekintetét, a sunyi mosoly elárulta, belőle semmi többet nem szed ki.  
\- Hebi-chan, ugye te mellettem maradsz? –Látszólag meglepte, hogy őt is bevonta a beszélgetésbe, de a kérdésére csak egy kérdő tekintetet kapott válaszul. – Biztos nem hagysz cserben egy ilyen jószívű embert, mint én. – Ez volt az a momentum, mikor az Omegánál se kép, se hang ne volt egy pillanatig, majd egy szép nagyot lépett hátra. Mozdulatát pedig Oikawa jutalmazta meg egy hangos kacajjal.  
\- Úgy kell neked, Neko-chan. –Öltötte ki rá a nyelvét, majd futásnak eredt.  
Legyen bármennyire is gyerekes, ő követte.  
Az emeleten persze elvesztette a nyomát, valami más ellenben feltűnt neki.  
Bokuto a szobájuk ajtajában állt és bambult a folyosó vége felé.  
\- Héj! – Ijedtében majdnem lefejelte az ajtófélfát. Ő ellenben csak zavartan figyelte legjobb barátját. Nem ritka, hogy elbambul, de ennyire ritkán szokott. Ekkor jött a megérzés és elnézett a Bokuto által fixírozott irányba. A reggeli recepcióst pillantott meg, ahogy éppen a földszint felé siet. Visszanézett a másik Alfára, de több se kellett. Elég volt csak a szemeire nézni. Széles vigyor jelent meg az arcán, mikor összerakta, mire gondolt Oikawa és éppen most mit lát maga előtt.  
\- Miből lesz a cserebogár, Bo.  
A reakció is megmosolyogtatta. Bokuto ugyanis főtt rákká pirult és csak hebegett-habogott. Megcsóválta a fejét és a vállainál fogva a szoba belseje felé fordította.  
\- Gyere Rómaó.  
\- Broo!!! – Igen, határozottan egy ilyen dobhártyaszakító Bro-ra számított.  
\- Gyere és mesélj csak a drága Júliádról. –Azt a hangot, amit Bokuto kiadott, valószínűleg a hangszigetelt falak sem tudták a szobában tartani.  
Egy ideig el is tartott, amíg sikerült társalgási hangerőre csökkentenie barátja hangját. Hagyta, had áradozzon kicsit az Omegáról. Arra azonban ügyelt, hogy ne említse meg neki, ő már beszélt vele Tendouval kapcsolatban. Bár a jelek szerint lesz még egy beszélgetésük… Vagy a másik 2 Omegának lesz vele. Erre a gondolatra nyelt egyet. Mondhat neki akárki akármit, a recepciós szőkeség is, és Hebi-chan is ijesztő tud lenni.  
\- Most mesélj te! –Egy ideig eltartott, míg feldolgozta a kérdést.  
\- He? –Döntötte oldalra a fejét és figyelte Bokuto csillogó szemeit, miközben várta a neki szánt mesedélutánt. Hazudni pedig nem tudott az ártatlan bagoly fejének. –Miről akarsz hallani?  
\- Oikawa menekült előled, vagyis valamivel sikeresen kiakasztott. Te pedig bármennyire is fáradt vagy, általában nem kergetsz senkit, legkevésbé Oikawat, hacsak nem csinált valami egetrengető hülyeséget, vagy éppen beszólt neked. –Pillázott csak erre a levezetésre. A látszattal ellentétben, Bokutonak gyakran vannak ilyen megnyilvánulásai, mikor már-már az az ember véleménye, hogy meglehetősen okos és szemfüles. Ha pedig ebben a hangulatában van, Isten irgalmazzon annak, aki hazudik neki.  
\- A recepcióssal beszélgettem. –Rögtön meg is bánta. Elfelejtette, hogy a szalmaszőke Omega is recepciós. – Hebi-chan egy sötét hajú Omega, villás nyelvvel.  
\- Hebi-chan? Elnevezted Kígyócskának? –Nézett rá meglepetten. –Mi a neve? – Már éppen szólásra nyitotta a száját, mikor megtorpant.  
\- Oikawa megzavart, úgyhogy nem tudtam megkérdezni. –Vakarta meg a tarkóját, de mikor a másik Alfára nézett, kezdett rosszat sejteni. A durcis gyerek arc a robbanás előjele.  
\- Kurooo, kérdezd meg tőle! Az arcodra van írva, hogy érdekel! –Mi?  
\- Mi? –Meglepetten pislogott és várta a magyarázatot.  
\- Akkor vakargatod így a tarkód, ha valami nem sikerült, valami fontos és bánod, hogy nem tettél meg mindent annak érdekében, hogy sikerüljön. – Megemeli a nem létező kalapját Bokuto előtt. Önmagával elhitethet bármit, de Bokutot nem tudja becsapni. Ahhoz már túlságosan is jól ismerik egymást. Nem akarta, hogy legyen bárminemű köze egy Omegához, legkevésbé a recepció mögött sziszegő kígyóhoz…  
De Bokutonak igaza van, érdekli a smaragd szemű szépség.


	4. Nem vagyok Hebi-chan

Ezt a csatát elvesztette már mielőtt akárcsak egyet is lépet volna. Bokuto addig nem hagyta nyugton, míg be nem ismerte, hogy érdekli az Omega. Itt jött a következő játszma, amit szintén elbukott. Bár annyi a javára írható, hogy csak másnap adta be a derekát. Barátja kiadta a parancsot a küldetés teljesítésére. Cél: Megtudni az Omega nevét.  
Így esett meg, hogy reggel felkelve leballagott a recepcióhoz. A pult mögött azonban nem Hebi-chan állt, hanem Konoha, aki éppen egy könyvet olvasott, mikor észlelte jöttét.  
\- Segíthetek valamiben, Kuroo-san? –Szívből reménykedett benne.  
\- Remélem, hogy igen. Tegnap volt itt még egy recepciós. Ő kicsoda? –Konoha eleinte zavartan ráncolta a szemöldökét a másik recepciós megnevezésen, de hamar leesett neki, hogy kire is gondolhat az Alfa.  
\- Ő nem recepciós. –Mosolyodott el. –Csak beugrott helyettem, míg ellenőriztem Eitat. – Nem csengett ismerősen a név, de ha találgathat, ő lehet az az Omega, akit Tendou talált a sikátorban.  
\- Merre találom? –Rögtön meg is bánta a kérdést. Az Omega arcára ugyanis egy sejtelmes vigyor telepedett, amit nem biztos, hogy egykönnyen le tud majd törölni. Nagyot nyelve várta, hogy válasz érkezzen a kérdésére.  
\- Megtudhatom, miért keresed? – Elvörösödött. Nem merte elmondani a valódi indokot, de éles elméje ebben a helyzetben cserben hagyta. Így csak tátogott egy-kettőt, majd bezárta a száját és csendben maradt. –Ha nem, akkor nem mondom meg.  
\- Jó-jó, elmondom, de nem ér nevetni. –Konoha elégedetten fordult felé és hallgatott. Ő pedig mesélt.  
Az Omega becsületére váljon, hogy pár percig tényleg nem nevetett. Végül átszakadt a gát és vidám nevetése töltötte be az előcsarnokot. Hiába csak ő tudta, min nevet, attól még égett, mint a Reichstag. Életében először kívánkozott a föld alá. El se hitte, hogy ő hallgatott Bokutora és képes volt színt vallani Konohanak.  
\- Ne haragudj. –Köszörülte meg a recepciós a torkát. –Hebi-chan a konyhában készíti éppen a reggelit. A folyosón a 2. Ajtó. – Már el akart éppen tűnni szem elől, mikor Konoha még utána kiáltott. –Ellenszer nincs nálam, ha megharapna!  
Egyre biztatóbb dolgok övezik eme küldetését. Büszkesége azonban nem engedte, hogy meghátráljon, ahogy Alfa énje sem. Megkereste a 2. Ajtót, ami valljuk be, nem egy nehéz feladat. Kopogott, de semmi válasz. Újra próbálkozott, de újfent nem járt sikerrel.  
\- Menj be! –Összerezzent Konoha utasítását hallva, aki nem éppen finomkodott a hangjával. Bár az tény, ez a leggyorsabb út annak érdekében, hogy megtalálja az Omegát.  
Benyitott.  
*****  
Kezdte elhavazva érezni magát. A főnök ugyanis egy elég speciális listát adott neki. Volt néhány olyan étel a mellőzendő listán, amit ő előszeretettel szokott készíteni. De legalább kapott az edzőtől is egy listát olyan ételekről, amiket a játékosok szoktak fogyasztani. Hála Istennek, ez alapján jó ízlésük volt és nem kértek semmi bonyolultat. A mennyiséggel már nagyobb problémája van. Figyelmeztették ugyanis, hogy a játékosok sokat esznek… ami az ő mércéjével már inkább a rengeteg kategóriába tartozik.  
Szorgoskodásába feledkezett, ezért nem vette észre, hogy már vagy 5 perce nem egyedül van a szobában.  
\- Mi lesz a reggeli, Hebi-chan? –Ijedtében majdnem elejtett mindent, amit a kezében tartott. Mentális megjegyzést tett, hogy most 5 évvel rövidítették meg a várható élettartamát.  
Bosszúsan fordult a hang forrása felé. Kuroo persze csak vidáman vigyorgott rá és egy cseppet sem zavarta, hogy éppen a frászt hozta rá. Abba már bele sem mert gondolni, hogy hogy találta meg.  
\- El vagyok foglalva. –Folytatta tevékenykedését és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az Alfa jelenlétét. Inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. 10 perc után adta fel. –Mit akarsz, Kuroo? – A pokolba az illemmel, már pusztán a jelenlétével idegesítette, mert tudta, hogy miközben őt figyeli, végig egy elégedett vigyor terpeszkedik az arcán. Igazából ez utóbbi zavarta csak.  
\- Én itt sem vagyok.  
\- Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy otthon felejtetted a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed. –Figyelte, ahogy Kuroo drámaian a szívére helyezi a kezeit és világfájdalmat tettet.  
\- Ez gonosz húzás volt, Hebi-chan.  
\- Nem vagyok Hebi-chan. –Amint elhagyta a tiltakozás a száját, kezdett olyan sejtése lenni, mintha az Alfa csak erre a pillanatra várt volna.  
\- Akkor hogy hívnak? –Talált süllyed. Bár az meglepte, hogy érdekli a neve.  
\- Daishou Suguru. – Csak a képzelete játszik vele, vagy tényleg ellazult a jövevény testtartása? Most már nem érezte az előbbi feszült illatát sem. Úgyhogy igen, határozottan megnyugodott.  
\- Suguru-kun, segíthetek? –Erre a kérdésre ellenben nem számított. Letett mindent a kezéből és ölbe font karokkal fordult az Alfa felé. Annyira már nem akart pofátlan lenni, hogy megkérdezi tud-e egyáltalán főzni. Ha tud, valószínűleg megsértődik, ha pedig nem tud, akkor úgyis letagadja. Másrészt a főnöke nem biztos, hogy örülne neki, ha befogna egy vendéget konyhai segítőnek. 1-2 feladat azonban van, amibe senkinek sem törik bele a keze és Kuroo kérését is kielégíti.  
\- Ha tényleg segíteni akarsz, akkor mosd meg a rizst. –Nem nézett hátra, hogy ellenőrizze, megtalálta e. Szeme végülis volt, úgyhogy max 1-2 perc kutatás után meg kell találnia.  
A doboz zörgése alapján meg is találta, de valami nem stimmelt. Belső hangjának engedelmeskedve megfordult.  
Kuroo megtalálta a rizst, de azt nem értette, hogy hogy került….  
\- Állj állj állj. Mit akarsz azzal a mosószerrel? –Vonta fel kérdőn a tekintetét. Bár amint feltette a kérdést, sikeresen össze is rakta a képet.  
\- Azt mondtad mossam meg.  
Magában fohászkodott, hogy csak tettesse, hogy ennyire kétbalkezes a konyhában.  
Sajnos az ezt követő próbálkozásai nem támasztották alá ennek ellenkezőjét. Immáron világos, mint a nap. Kuroo Tetsurou nem tud főzni.   
De legalább tisztában volt ezzel, így egy idő után csendben feladta a próbálkozást. Letelepedett a sarokban árválkodó székre és csak őt figyelte. Most azonban megnyugtató volt a társasága.  
\- Emlékeztetsz egy régi barátomra. –Meglepődött, hogy az előbbi némaságot megtörte. –Gyerekek voltunk még. Megígértem neki, hogy megtanítom röplabdázni, ha cserébe megtanít rántottát készíteni. – Nem szólalt meg, csak csendben figyelt. Érdekelte ez a történet. Megpróbálta maga elé képzelni a fiatal Kuroot, amint éppen rántottát próbál készíteni… Önkéntelenül is mosolyt csal a kép az arcára. – Neki jobban röplabda, mint végül nekem a főzés, de a rántottám a végére ehető lett.  
\- Jó tanára voltál. –Kicsúszott a száján, mielőtt másodízben végiggondolta volna mondanivalóját. Pír szökött az arcába, de a gyengéd mosoly, amit az Alfától kapott, sokkolta.  
\- Köszönöm.  
*****  
Nem számított rá, hogy ezt fogja hallani Sugurutól. Hírtelen beszólásnak gondolta, de semmi él nem volt az Omega hangjában. Őszintén mondta, amit mondott. A hab a tortán, hogy imádnivalónak találta, ahogy elpirult. Hosszú idő óta először, szívből mosolygott egy Omegára.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Tényleg jól esett neki. Pluszban még bátorítást is adott a mese folytatására.  
\- Szomszédok voltunk és szinte együtt nőttünk fel. Az első röplabda klubba is együtt mentünk el, együtt néztük a meccseket, elemeztük a stratégiákat, új mozdulatokat tanultunk. Ő szetter lett, de utált mozogni. –Eszébe jutott, mennyit kellett néha könyörögnie pár plusz feladásért. –Emlékszem egyszer hajnalig videojátékozott, edzésen pedig állva elaludt. – Figyelte, ahogy Suguru mosolya szélesedik, miközben immáron minden figyelmét neki szenteli. –Az edző nem vette észre, és dobta neki a labdát. Arra ébredt, hogy homlokon dobták labdával. – Megdermedt, mikor meghallotta Suguru nevetését. Nem volt hangos, sem hosszú, de mégis, számára a legszebb dolog, amit valaha hallott.  
Annak reményében, hogy újra hallhatja ezt a hangot, folytatta a történeteket.  
\- Még felső-középben, mikor még különböző csapatokban játszottunk, edzőtábort szerveztek az edzőink nekünk. Éjfél körül páran jó bulinak találtuk, hogy beosonunk a konyhába nassolni. Megbeszéltük, hogy milyen sorrendben megyünk, hogy ne legyen annyira feltűnő. Emlékszel Oikawara? Az ő csapatuknak másik helyen volt a szállása Az ajtót nem tudtuk kinyitni, így mi is az ablakon másztunk be. Ők a másik oldalt próbáltak bejönni egy kis ablakon. – Abba kellett hagynia, mert félt, hogy idő előtt kitör belőle a nevetés.  
\- Mi történt? – Suguru mosolyogva figyelte, míg újra lecsillapodik annyira, hogy folytatni tudja.  
\- Oikawa feje beszorult. –A kezeibe temette az arcát és úgy nevetett. Képtelen volt normálisan folytatni, így segítségül hívta a telefonját.  
A Galériában pörgetve végül megtalálta a videót és Suguru felé tartotta.  
Figyelte, miként az Omega szemei döbbenten tágulnak ki, végül realizálva a látottakat nevetve nézte végig a felvételt. Magában persze megjegyezte, ha ez Oikawa fülébe jut, ténylegesen leborotválja a fejét, mint ahogy annak idején a videón is fenyegetőzött. De megérte.  
\- Képesek voltatok leönteni a fejét olajjal? –Törölte a nevetéstől a szemei sarkába gyűlt könnyeit.  
\- Nagy volt a feje és másképp nem fért ki. –Vont vállat nemtörődömül. Azt már nem említi meg, hogy utána 2 napig tartott kimosni Oikawa hajából az olajat.  
\- Mesélj még.  
És ki volt ő, hogy ellen tudjon állni egy ilyen kérésnek?  
*****  
Élvezet volt hallgatni Kuroo történeteit. Ráadásul rengeteget rejtegetett a tarsolyában. Kilyukadtak néha-néha egy-egy fontosabb meccsükön is. Látta az alfa szemeiben az élvezetet, ahogy visszaemlékszik ezekre a pillanatokra. Olyan emlékekre, amiket senki sem tudott elvenni tőle.  
Az élményeket hallgatva érzett némi féltékenységet Kuroo iránt, ám ezt nem említette az Alfának. Elég, ha csak ő tudja.  
A valósághoz hozzátartozik, hogy régen ő is röplabdázott. Szerette és az edzői szerint volt is benne potenciál. Az életnek azonban más tervei voltak vele. Rendesen beleszólt a terveibe. Konoha és Semi az egyetlenek, akikkel szokott még játszani, de bármennyire is szereti ezt az időt, belül marja a hiány. Versenyezni akart. Vagy csak egy csapat ellen játszani. Ellenben úgy érezte, barátaiban is lappang ez az érzés. Lassan pedig belülről őröli fel őket.  
Még ha hiú ábránd is, de egyszer az életében, még szeretne csapatként játszani velük egy másik csapat ellen…  
Nem a győzelemért…  
Csak hogy felélessze magában hamvaiból azt az érzést.  
Amit a röplabda nyújtott neki.  
Kurooval úgy érzi, újra átélheti ezt az érzést.


	5. Vihar

A vihar hamarosan meg is érkezett. Ő maga személy szerint örült neki. Legalább felfrissítette a levegőt. Bár a vendégek nem kifejezetten örültek annak, hogy a 4 fal közt rekednek. Bezzeg ha tudnák, hogy milyen meleg van a konyhában… Hiába szeret főzni, nyáron olyan meleg van bent, hogy levegőt sem lehet ott kapni.  
Úgy meg még kevésbé, hogy mostanában nem egyedül tartózkodik a helységben. Kuroo ugyanis előszeretettel lógja el az edzések elejét, hogy őt boldogítsa. Az esetek többségében nem zavarja a társasága már, de ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy neki nem a konyhában kellene lennie. Másrészt örök társa, Bokuto is elég sok időt tölt a recepción Konoha társaságában, az edző nagy bánatára. Ilyekor gyakran kénytelen tőlük segítséget kérni.  
Néha elég csak kituszkolni Kuroot a konyhából, de néha a világ összes kincséért sem akarja beadni a derekát. Ilyenkor szó szerint kirugdossa őt a birodalmából. Bokutot könnyebb a hasával megfogni, így ha Konoha sem bír vele, egyszerűen megfenyegeti, hogy nem kap reggelit és ebédet.  
Az is igaz, hogy erre még csak egyszer került sor, mindkét Alfa esetén.  
*****  
Ma reggel azonban egy teljesen más dolog miatt fájlalta a fejét.  
Konohanak haza kellett mennie néhány dolgáért. Ez nem volt újdonság. Viszont már vissza kellett volna érnie.  
Ezen gondolatai annyira elhatalmasodtak fölötte, hogy képtelen volt a főzésre figyelni. Próbálta, de nem ment.  
Gondolkodott azon, hátha figyelmen kívül hagyta őt és egyenesen Semihez ment fel, de ez nem vallana rá. Legkevésbé ilyen idő esetén.  
Feladta az aggodalmának elfojtását. Egyszerűen földhöz vágta a kéztörlőjét.  
\- Mit vétett az a szegény kéztörlő? –Már meg sem lepődik, mikor Kuroot pillantja meg az ajtónak támaszkodva. De most nem tudott vele foglalkozni. –Mi a baj? –Megérezve illatát, Kuroo hangja is komolyabbra váltott.  
\- Konoha még nem jött vissza.  
\- Nem lehet, hogy felment Semihez? – A gondolkodásból már elege volt, így inkább a tettek mezejére lépett. Kikerülte az Alfát és meg sem állt Tendou szobájáig. Rögtön be is dörömbölt az ajtón. Egy örökkévalósággal később pedig egy álmos Tendou nyitott neki ajtót. Egyszerűen kikerülte és rögtön Semit kereste a tekintetével. Végül megpillantotta a zavartan figyelő szempárt. A két Alfa tanácstalanul és zavarodottan váltogatta egymás közt a tekintetét, egészen addig, míg Semi hírtelen fel nem ült. Most realizálhatta a helyzetet.  
\- Hol van Konoha? –Félelemmel átitatott illata megkondította a vészharangját. Még a szeme sarkából látta, amint Tendou magára kap egy inget, de ő még ezt is lassú tempónak tartotta. Megfordult és kituszkolta őket az ajtón.  
Mire visszafordult, Semi is már félig felöltözött. Nem szóltak egymáshoz, nem is kellett. Pontosan tudták, hogy valami baj történt.  
*****  
Az Alfákat a recepció előtt találták, egy zavart edző és egy idegesen tipródó Bokuto társaságában. Jöttüket látva nekik szentelték a figyelmüket. Ám elég volt csak néhányat szimatolniuk és már tudták is, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben velük. Az aranyszemű Alfa aurája azonban kezdte megijeszteni. Tudta, hogy csak aggódik Konohaért, de az erős feromonok ennek ellenére is megborzolták az idegeit.  
\- Tendou. –Meglepetésére Semi rögtön az Alfa karjaiba futott. – Kérlek, keressétek meg Konohát.  
Az Alfa viszonzásul gyengéden a karjaiba zárta és adott a homlokára egy puszit.  
\- Merre keressük?  
Az első gondolata a lakása volt, így elmagyarázták nagyjából a két Alfának, hogy merre is menjenek.  
Csak mikor már eltűntek szem elől, szedte össze magát, hogy Kuroo felé forduljon. Aggódó tekintetének súlyát végig magán érezte, de csak most tudta összeszedni a gondolatait.  
\- Kuroo… - Sétált közelebb hozzá, magára vonva ezzel a többiek figyelmét. –Tudom, hogy nem ismerjük egymást régóta, de kérlek… menj utánuk. Segíts megkeresni Akinorit… - Kuroo nem válaszolt, csak némaságba burkolózott. Végül meglátta a pár cipőt, amint elé lép. Két gyengéd kezet érzett az arcán, ahogy felemelik a fejét, hogy tekintete találkozhasson egy macska szemeivel. Mielőtt azonban bármit szólhatott volna, Kuroo egyszerűen megcsókolta.  
Mire realizálta a történteket, az Alfa már eltűnt.  
*****  
Alig akarta elhinni, hogy tényleg megcsókolta az Omegát. Nem gondolkodott, csak cselekedett. De nem sajnálta, hogy megtette. Maximum az időpont megválasztása volt pocsék, de ez már késő bánat. Most nem ért rá ezen gondolkodni tovább. Utol kellett érnie Bokutot és Tendout. Az esővel már nincs ekkora szerencséje, így mire elért az Omega lakására, ronggyá ázott. De legalább még ott találta másik 2 társát. Bokuto feldúlt látványa azonban a reményét csírájában elfojtotta. Konoha nincs itt.  
\- Hol lehet? – Túrt bele fehér tincseibe. Az illata alapján pedig lassan pánikolni kezd. Tendou kapcsolt először. Nem pazarolta szavakra az időt. Megfogta az Alfa vállait és megrázta… elég becsületesen.  
\- Ha pánikolsz, csak rontasz a helyzete.  
Látszólag Tendou tudja kezelni még Bokutot. Gondolkodott, hogy mi történhetett. Az eshetőségek egyike sem éppen kecsegtető. Összenézett Tendouval.  
\- Mire gondolsz, Kuroo?  
\- Konoha valószínűleg nem kóborol el egyedül ilyen időben, tudván hogy aggódni fogunk miatta. Az ajtaja nyitva volt, bent ha jól látom van harcra utaló jel, így maradt a legvalószínűbb eshetőség.  
\- Alfák. –Fejezte be mini összegzését társa.  
\- De merre keressük? –Ez már jobb kérdés volt Bokutotól. Meglepetésére egy olyan emlék villant be, amiről meg is feledkezett. Még az édesapja mesélte neki. Vaktában nem állhatnak neki keresni. Egyrészt nem ismerik a helyet, másrészt nincs ennyi idejük. Maradt tehát édesapja tanácsa.  
\- Szimatolj. –Bokuto zavartan nézett felé, akárcsak Tendou. – Te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes kiszagolni Konoha illatát vagy ha nem is érzed, csak kövesd az Alfa éned. Semit is így találtad meg, nem? –Ez utóbbi kérdést már Tendounak címezte, aki rögtön megértette eszmefuttatásának lényegét. Bokutonak sem kellett sok, hogy felcsillanjanak a szemei és meginduljon a szélrózsa valamelyik irányába.  
*****  
Azzal már egyikük sem számolt, hogy Bokuto tempóját nem bírják tartani. Ő maga személy szerint már alig kapott levegőt, mire megérezte Konoha illatát.  
Először a szalmaszőke Omegát pillantotta meg, majd az őt sarokba szorító Alfákat. Az egyikük pajzsként használta Konohát. Még az ő ereiben is megfagyott a vér, ahogy elárasztotta a sikátort barátja gyilkos aurája.   
Az ezt követő események némiképp összefolytak előtte, de mikor Bokuto ütött, és az Alfák társuk védelmére keltek, ők is becsatlakoztak.  
*****  
Így most figyelte, ahogy barátja menyasszonyi stílusban tartja a karjai közt az Omegát. Ő és Tendou tisztes távolból követték. Nem mertek közelebb menni hozzá. A sikátori incidens utóhatásaként lehet, hogy őket is potenciális veszélyként azonosítja.  
Sietni már nem siettek, a küldetést teljesítették, másrészt már amúgy is bőrig áztak.  
\- Mondtad már neki? –Meglepte, hogy Tendou megtörte a csendet.  
\- Mégis kinek? – Sejtette, kire céloz, de inkább biztosra ment.   
\- Suguru-kunnak.  
\- És mit is? – Tendou morcos arcára egy gyenge mosoly kúszott az arcára. Néha szeret ő is csipkelődni.  
\- Azt, hogy kedveled. – Guess Monster úr rátapintott a lényegre. Tendou hiába nem látta a csókot, ugyan úgy észre vesz minden apró részletet. A viselkedés minden apró változását kiszúrja és nem rest kirakni a kirakós darabjait. Az esetek többségében általában rá is érez a lényegre.  
Nem válaszolt, de a pír, ami ellepte az arcát, az Omega gondolatára, valószínűleg mindent elárult. A halk „eltaláltam” kuncogás is alátámasztotta ezen gondolatát.  
*****  
Túl sok volt neki ez a nap. Bokuto a karjai közt hozta vissza Konohát, az ösztöneik pedig rögtön bekapcsoltak. Semivel együtt helyezték biztonságba barátjukat. Kuroot és Tendout barátjuk közelébe sem engedték. Hiába tudta, hogy ők is ugyan úgy segítettek megkeresni és megmenteni, nem tudta megakadályozni Omega énjének morgását. De szerencsére a 2 Alfa nem erőltette a dolgot, mert amilyen állapotban volt, valószínűleg neki is ugrott volna a 2 férfinak.   
A folyosó sarkából még egyszer visszafordult. Rögtön a fekete hajú Alfa szemeit pillantotta meg és a bennük tükröződő aggodalmat.  
*****  
Azóta a nap óta nem beszélt Kurooval. A Bokutoval közös szobájából kiköltözött, hogy barátja Konohaval maradhasson. A szobát pedig az igazgató állta.   
A mai napja még ráadásnak sűrű is volt és teljesen kimerült. Talán eme kimerültség lehet az oka merészségének. Mivel amint eltakarított maga után, nem a szobájába ment.  
Kuroo ajtaja előtt megállva halkan kopogott. Néhány pillanatnyi feszült várakozás után végül kinyílt az ajtó, feltárva egy félmeztelen Kuroot, a dereka körül egy törölközővel.   
Bármi is volt a fejében, elfelejtette. Nemcsak egy koherens mondatot nem tudott összerakni, de még egy nyikkanás sem hagyta el a száját.  
\- Gyere be. –Tárta szélesre az ajtót az Alfa.  
Szó nélkül bement a szobába és második gondolat nélkül lehuppant az ágyra. Figyelte, amint Kuroo eltűnik a fürdőben, majd néhány perccel később felöltözve ismét megjelent. Leült mellé.  
Nem szóltak semmit, csak élvezték az egymás által nyújtott kényelmet. Bár az vitathatatlan, hogy nemsokára ülve elalszik.  
\- Suguru. – Már félálomban emelte az Alfára tekintetét, aki közben beljebb mászott az ágyban. Felkínálta neki a karját.   
Ő pedig elfogadta.  
Amint betakarta, rögtön kisajátította Kuroo mellkasát kispárnának. A meleg és kellemes illat közepette fél perc múlva már mélyen aludt.


	6. Többet ér minden szónál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok :)  
> Készítettem néhány képet a fejezethez, ha érdekel, itt tudjátok megnézni :)  
> -> https://www.instagram.com/legengdoflobo/

Napi rutin lett. Hiába volt saját szobája – amin alapból Konohaval szokott osztozni -, inkább Kurooval aludt. Na persze nem kell semmi komolyra gondolni… csak néhány csókra. Amikből egyre többet kapott a napok múltával.  
A többiek, ha furcsállták is, nem mondtak semmit kettejük kapcsolatáról. Bár a másik két gerlice párhoz képest ők egész szolidak voltak. Meg is lepődött, mikor Semi az egész csapat előtt odafutott Tendouhoz és megölelte. Háttér információnak annyit, hogy az Alfának hajnalban nem volt szíve felkelteni, így egy üres és kihűlt ágyban ébredt.  
Bokuton már meg sem lepődött, mikor Konohát menyasszonyi stílusban hozta le minden reggel a recepcióra, mondván, hogy még vigyáznia kell magára. Barátja csak egyszer említette meg, hogy a karjai fájnak, de ez az Alfát nem zavarta. Másrészt nem volt szíve visszautasítani a gondoskodását, ami már néha túlvédő viselkedésben nyilvánult meg.  
Edzőjük nagy bánatára a 3 oszlopos tagot képtelen megzabolázni. A 3 Alfa ugyanis azt csinált, amihez éppen kedve szottyant. Ilyenkor jött a szokásos kérlelés és telefonálás – igen, Ukai elkérte a számukat vészhelyzet esetére-, hogy tuszkolják le őket gyakorolni.  
Pár nap múltán azonban Ukainak elege lett ebből a mindennapi procedúrából.  
Sikeresen meg is lepte az ötlet, akárcsak Semit, mivel ők ketten akkor éppen egy helyen tartózkodtak. Pontosítva Semi segített neki reggelit készíteni. Itt találta meg őket az edző. A terve pedig a következő:  
Edzenek 1-2 nap velük.  
A béta javára váljon, hogy nem foglalkozik a másodlagos nemmel, lévén, hogy van Omega a csapatban. Ha igent mondanak, a többit majd ő elintézi. Hagyott időt is nekik gondolkodni, de ez csak addig tartott, míg megvárták, hogy Konoha is lejön hozzájuk. A válaszuk egyértelmű:  
Igen.  
Arra azonban megkérte őket Ukai, hogy tartsák titokban, had legyen meglepetés… Nem is igen kellett kérlelni őket. Már rögtön tudták, hogy móresre szeretnék tanítani az Alfákat. Persze nem csak a 3 jómadarat. Itt jött a képbe Hinata. Mivel ő az egyetlen Omega a csapatban, be lett vonva a tervbe. Nagy dologra nem kell gondolni, csak annyi a feladata, hogy ottmarad velük és utána elnavigálja őket a kíváncsi szempárok látómezeje alatt.  
Most jött rá, hogy nem beszélt még a kis Omegával, de néhány perc alatt a szívébe zárta. Őrá lehetett mondani, hogy olyan Omega, ami minden Alfa álma. Nem túl magas, aranyos, vicces és élettel teli. A világ jó dolgaira fókuszál. Ellenben az ő kis triumvirátusukkal.  
\- Ukai-san írt. Idő van. –Jelent meg egy hatalmas mosoly a napsugár arcán. Mert nem tudta máshogy jellemezni. Ragyogott, mint maga a Nap. – Ah, majdnem elfelejtettem. – Mire befejezte a mondatot, már csak egy porfelhőt látott. Fogalma sincs, hogy lehet ennyi energiája. Azt meg még kevésbé érti, hogy fordult meg kevesebb mint fél perc alatt. – Ukai-san kérte, hogy adjam oda őket. –Három tornazsákot tartott a kezében. Feketék voltak, így külsőre semmi különbséget nem látott köztük. Elvette az egyiket és belenézett.  
A fehér törölközőn akadt meg először a szeme…. az ugyanis minden mást takart. Alatta viszont olyan dolgot rejtett, amit már nagyon rég nem fogott a kezében. Alig hitte el. Óvatosan belenyúlt a zsákba, félve, hátha eltűnik és csak álmos elméje szórakozik vele. De nem tűnt el. Ott tartotta a kezében.  
Egy röplabdás cipőt.  
Ráadásul nem is a legolcsóbbik fajta. Régen foglalkozott utoljára velük, de ennyire még emlékezett. Zavartan fordult Semi és Konoha felé, akik szintén összeráncolt homlokkal figyelték az immáron kezükben tartott darabokat. Mindegyik korom fekete volt, fehér márkajelzéssel.  
\- Hinata-kun, ez… - Ő próbált meg először hangot adni zavarának.  
\- Ukai-san azt mondta ajándék. – Mosolygott továbbra is Hinata.  
\- Ezt mi nem fogadhatjuk el. – Ebben teljesen egyetértettek mindhárman. A kis Omega mosolyába ellenben valami veszélyes vegyült, hallva szavaikat.  
\- Ebben az esetben azt üzente, hogy az az ára, hogy verjétek laposra röpiben azokat a nagy fajankókat. –Vigyorodott el. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet valakinek ilyen természettel ilyen ijesztő is a mosolya. Mert szó szerint megijedt most az Omegától. – Szeretnék egyszer játszani veletek. –A fél perccel ezelőtti halálos aura eltűnt és ismét a napsütés vette át a helyét.  
Megszeppent, pedig az égiek a tanúi, nem szokott megszeppenni.   
\- Ha ez az ára, akkor legyen. – Jelent meg egy mosoly Semi arcán, ami –már ha ez lehetséges- még tovább növelte Hinata izgalmát.  
\- Ju-hú! Mehetünk? – Vibrált előttük, annyira mehetnéke volt.  
\- Előtte átöltözünk. – Nem sajnálta a munkaruháját, de… - Hidd el, nem akarsz benne megpróbálni mozogni.  
\- Honnét tudta Ukai-san a méretünket? –Konoha egyik kezében a cipőt, a másikban egy kék pólót tartott. Utóbbi kissé meglepte, bár ahogy jobban beletúrt a táskájába, megtalálta a sajátját. Ez Konohaéval ellentétben mocsárzöld volt. Semié pedig ha jól látta lila.  
\- Oh, ez az én művem. Nem volt egyforma színben 3 darab. Remélem nem baj, hogy ennyire másmilyenek. – Nem, sőt, abszolút nem baj. Amúgy is szereti ezt a színt. Szó nélkül fogta magát és átöltözött. Jónak ígérkezik ez a nap.

Leszámítva a bemelegítő futást. Pontosítva a Hinata féle bemelegítő futást. Nincs már olyan jó kondiban, mint régen, de ezt valószínűleg még úgy sem bírta volna. De becsületére váljon, nem ő adta be elsőre a derekát, hanem Konoha. Ennek köszönhetően jutott normálisan levegőhöz.   
\- Konoha-san, már nincs messze.  
\- Hinata-kun, lassíts picit. Nem akarjuk ellőni magunkat már az elején. – Felismerés csillant a mézszín szemekben, mikor feldolgozta a hallottakat.  
\- Elnézését kérem. –Hajolt meg derékból, amivel kellően sokkolta mindhármukat.  
\- Semmi baj. Mi nem vagyunk olyan jó kondiban, mint te. –Bátorkodott és összekócolta a kis napsugár hajkoronáját. Kissé tartott a reakciójától, de csak egy meleg mosoly jelent meg a fényes arcon.   
\- Menjünk.

Besurranó tolvaj módjára járták körbe az épületet. a csapatot sem volt nehéz megtalálni, hála Ukai hangjának. Ő ugyanis egy cseppet sem fogta vissza magát. A folyosón várva fülelték, amint éppen sorolja az észrevételeit a bemelegítéssel kapcsolatban.  
Röviden: hanyagok.  
Ő ennyivel le tudná rendezni ezt a sok cicomát, mert ennyi is a lényege.   
\- Ukai-saaan, éhes vagyok. – Rögtön felismerte Bokuto félig emós hangját. A katasztrófa innentől már elkerülhetetlen volt.  
A csapatnak a dobhártyájuk épsége miatt kellett aggódniuk, Ukainak a hangszálai miatt, nekik meg arra kellett ügyelniük, hogy próbáljanak meg halkan nevetni. Ami nem is annyira egyszerű feladat, mint elsőre látszik.   
\- Ha nem javítotok ma a hozzáállásotokon, büntető feladatot fogtok kapni. Az ellenfeleitek nem ismernek kegyelmet. – El tudja képzelni a csapat zavart ábrázatát, miközben feldolgozzák az éppen előbb hallottakat.  
\- Edző, mégis milyen ellenfelek? – Az elméjében megjelent Ukai ördögi mosolya. Nem látta, de még így is égnek állt a szőr a hátán.  
\- Mint mondtam, kerestem nektek ellenfeleket. Ha nem tudtok valamit felmutatni ellenük, készüljetek fel, hogy ma este nem fogtok aludni a fáradtságtól.  
\- Heeee, mégis kik azok a híres bajnokok? – Oikawa dacos kérdése volt a végszó. Elvigyorodott és mögötte a többiekkel kilépett a folyosó takarásából. Rögtön Kuroon akadt meg a szeme. A döbbent arca látványáért már érdemes volt elfutnia idáig.  
\- Ajjaj, bajban vagyunk? –Sajnos elég hamar össze is szedte a gondolatait.  
\- Vigyázz, mit kívánsz, Tetsu-chan. – Konoha vigyorához pillanatokon belül ő is csatlakozott.  
\- Ha nem figyelsz, a végén még megharapunk.  
Annyit látott csak a szeme sarkából, hogy Semi az orrnyergét masszírozva sóhajtott egyet. Ő inkább egy kitsune, míg önmagát egy kígyóhoz tudná hasonlítani, ahogy Kuroo szépen el is becézgette eleinte. A kígyók pedig harapnak és ezt nemsokára az Alfák tudtára is fogja adni.  
\- Most, hogy ezt letisztáztuk. –Csapta össze a tenyereit Ukai, ismét magára irányítva mindenki figyelmét. –Semi, Konoha és Daishou, ti lesztek így egy csapat. Hinata, Komori és Hoshiumi a másik. Melegítsetek be rendesen és rázódjatok bele kicsit. 2 szett. Nyomás! – Reflexből követték a kis Napsugarat és befészkelték magukat a sarokba, míg bemelegítettek.  
\- Szóval miattatok lebzselnek a jómadarak. – Hoshiumi megjegyzésén nem lepődött meg, de a hozzá kapott vigyort már nem értette. A béta ellenben nem mondott többet, csak folytatta tovább a nyújtást.  
\- Ne érezzétek magatokat feszélyezve, Hoshiumi-kun mindig ilyen. Ami a szívén az a száján. A hangerő gombot pedig nem ismeri. –Vagyis ez az alap társalgási hangereje. Jó tudni. Ha sokáig mellette fog állni, estére megsüketül.  
\- Játszuuuunk!! – A mai nap egy pillanatra sem szabad elbambulnia, vagy labdát kap az arcába –ami még a jobbik eset – vagy korai halált hal szívroham által.  
\- Sup. Menjünk. – Intett Komori a legszélső pályára. – Milyen pozícióban akartok játszani? –Ezen gondolkodniuk sem kellett.  
\- Szélső ütő.  
\- Szélső ütő.  
\- Szetter. –Semi válasza kissé meglepte a nagyra nőtt bétát, de Hinata szemei felcsillantak. Mindenesetre nem kommentálták válaszaikat. Helyette inkább felálltak pozícióba.  
A kezdeti bénázás után azonban kellemesen meglepték ellenfeleiket. Annak ellenére, hogy nem sűrűn játszanak így 3-an, azért az évek alatt már kellően összeszoktak és egy erős bizalmat építettek ki egymás között. Ennél több nem is kellett hozzá, hogy a 2. szett végére megszorongassák Hinatáékat.  
\- Hogy megy? – Jelent meg a semmiből Ukai, aminek hála Konoha szépen a hálóba küldte a labdát ijedtében.  
\- 26-28-ra vesztettünk. – Jelentette ki egy apró sóhaj kíséretében.   
\- Készen álltok az izomagyúakra? – Utánozva az edző bejelentéskori mosolyát már meg sem kellett szólalnia. A többiek pedig csak nevettek Ukai arcán, mikor szembesítették démoni vigyorával. – Ezt igennek veszem.  
A csapatelosztásra már annál kíváncsibb volt. Bár mikor megjelent egy bögrével és egy kupacnyi pálcikával, azért felmerült benne néhány kérdés.  
\- Sorshúzás. Ti 3-an elsőre együtt lesztek. – megdermedt, mikor jobban végiggondolta a dolgot. –Milyen pozícióban játszotok?  
\- Konoha-kun és Daishou-kun szélső ütők, Semi-kun pedig szetter. – Már meg sem lepődik a többiek meglepett – vagy éppen döbbent- arcán.  
\- Akkor a gerlicemadarak párjai mehetnek abba a csapatba. Liberonak ki…?  
\- Yakkun! – Szakította félbe a kérdést Bokuto és Kuroo. A név hallatán pedig egy morcos béta lépett ki a sorból. Nem tiltakozott, amit először furcsállt, de belegondolva a 2 Alfa természetébe már valószínűleg belefáradt, hogy hülyékkel veszekedjen.  
\- A többiek jöjjenek ide.  
A jelenetet egy ’gyerekek az édességboltban’ címszóval tudná jellemezni. Csak most a pálcák voltak a nyalókák. Végül Ushijima, Hinata –kissé elszomorodva, de mégis izgatottan-, Kageyama, Hoshiumi, Aone, Komori és Tsukishima lettek az ellenfeleik.  
Csendben méregette a 2 óriást. Tsukishimáról annyit tudott, hogy Kuroo kouhai-a vagyis a stílusa nagyjából hasonló lesz. Na nem mintha megnézték volna egy meccsüket....... 10 alatt nem álltak meg. Aone viszont egy hatalmas kérdőjel. Nem tudják, melyik csapatban játszott, a kereső sem adott ki semmit és a jelek szerint ez az első idénye a csapattal. Bár a testfelépítését elnézve, volt egy tisztes elképzelése az erejéről. Az ösztönei viszont azt súgták, legyen óvatos. Sokkal több van a termetes bétában, mint gondolná. Ennek fényében állt fel a nyitóhelyre. Nem szeretett volna szemtől szemben megküzdeni vele. Ennyi ereje nincs.  
\- Felkészültetek? –Ukai kérdését egy egybehangzó igen követte. Vére felpezsdült, emlékeztetve őt a pályán töltött éveire. Nem profi, soha nem is volt, de nem fogja olcsón adni a bőrét. Megfordult és néhány lépéssel eltávolodott a vonaltól és egy 180° fordulónak hála teljes rálátása nyílt az egész pályára. Vett egy mély levegőt és feldobta a labdát.  
Nem volt tökéletes, de a starthoz megfelelt.  
Ugrott és ütött.  
A labda egyenesen Komori és Hoshiumi felé tartott, akik már nem lepődtek meg annyira nyitásán, mint a kispadon sorakozó társaik.  
\- Enyém! –Komori fogadta és szép ívben passzolta tovább Kageyamanak, aki rögtön fel is adott Hi…  
Alig tudta feldolgozni, hogy Hinata már a levegőben volt, mikor a labda hozzá érkezett. Megmozdulni sem volt ideje, mikor a Napsugár már ellőtte a labdát… amibe Semi beleért.  
Még az érintés ellenére sem tudta Yaku elérni a labdát. Ő meg egyenesen a helyére fagyott hírtelen. Látta pedig videon már ezt a támadást, élőben azonban teljesen más élményt nyújtott. Ami ellenben meglepte, hogy Seminek sikerült beleérnie. Oldalra fordulva összenézett Konohával, de nemsokára inkább a többiek reakcióját vizslatták… ugyanis hírtelen nagyon nagy csend lett a csarnokban.  
\- Szép érintés! –Hangzott a távolból Komori hangja.  
\- Semi-san gyors! – Megborzongott. Meglehet, Hinata nem neki szánta a dicséretet, mégis kihallotta belőle a kihívást. Kénytelen lesz beletörődni, hogy az egyik szemét Hinatán kell tartania. Arra ugyan nem sok esélyt lát, hogy szemtől-szemben sikerüljön felvennie a harcot a gyorssal, de ha sikerül beleérniük, akkor fogadni is tudják.  
Forogtak egyet és Kageyama elfoglalta a nyitópozíciót.  
Yaku volt középen, míg a másik szélt Konoha védte. Ha az ösztönei nem csalnak, akkor az Alfa vagy őt vagy pedig Konohat fogja megcélozni. Belemagyarázhatna dolgokat, de lehet, hogy csak szimplán a szélre akar ütni, ami nehezebben védhető. Másrész ők ketten ismeretlen tényezők a hátsó vonalban és nagyobb eséllyel hibáznak, mint egy képzett libero.  
A sípszóval együtt Kageyama nyitott, a labda pedig egyenesen Konoha felé szállt.  
Amit nem tudhattak, hogy barátja erős mindenes, így nem okozott neki nagy gondot fogadni egy szemből érkező szervát. Megállította a labda pörgését és egyenesen Seminek passzolta. A feladó kiigazította az apró pontatlanságot és feladott neki. Izomreflexet érzett a mozdulatban, de nem panaszkodott. Felugrott és célba vette a távolabbi sarkot.  
Övék a pont.  
\- Szép volt! –Meglepődött, mikor mind odafutottak hozzá egy csoportos ölelésre.  
\- Következő! Következő! –Hangzott Komori hangja a másik oldalról.  
Semi nyitott, de ezúttal Hoshiumi fogadta.  
\- Kageyama, ments!  
Valahogy érezte, hogy beveti a nagyágyút. Ushijima ugrott.  
És őt célozta, hiába volt elől Kuroo, egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy az ász balkezes. Szabad volt az út felé.  
Azt hitte felkészült rá, de lélekben még nagyon nem. Ha Kageyama spórolt az erejével nyitás közben, akkor ez nem mondható el Ushijimaról. Ő teljes erőből ütött. A labda előbb ott volt, minthogy pislantott volna. Nem tudja, hogy sikerült, de valahogy felemelte a labdát.  
\- Esély labda!  
Nem sokat szórakoztak. Hinata egyből leütötte, amit Seminek sikerült a levegőben tartania, Kuroo pedig kisegítette, de ezt kénytelenek voltak átpasszolni Hinatanak.  
Vagyis várhatták a következő csapást Ushijimatól, ami nem is váratott sokat magára. Kageyama ismét a balkezes ásznak passzolt. A pozíciójában azonban volt valami, ami nem tetszett neki. Az ösztöneire hallgatva lépett egyet előre. Ennek az egyetlen lépésnek köszönhette, hogy elérte a labdát, amit az ász átbökött Kuroo és Bokuto sánca felett.  
Magasra emelte, hogy legyen idejük rendeződni. Igaz, hogy így az ellenfélnek is volt ideje felkészülni, de ennek hála nem kapkodták el a támadást.  
Semi feladott, Bokuto pedig megszerezte a pontot.  
Ez az adok kapok ment egészen a 20-asokig, amikor végre sikerült elhúzniuk Hinatáéknak. Az övék volt a meccs 21-25 arányban.  
Bár, ez még csak az első szettük volt. 

A második fordulóban megnyerte (ismét) ellenfélnek Kageyamat és Ushijimat. Az előző meccs alatt is ők okozták neki a legtöbb fejfájást. Tendouval és Bokutoval megspékelve pedig készen is volt a katasztrófa receptje. Kompenzálásként maga mellett tudhatta Hinatát, Aonet és Komorit.   
Fél füllel hallgatta, ahogy a hisztis Alfa – Oikawa – éppen Semivel beszélt. Az előző meccs alatt a kispadon ült, de látszólag elmúlt a felsőbbrendűségi komplexusa. Már csak a dölyfös része maradt meg. A csapat 7. tagja elkülönült tőlük és a kezdést várta. Sakusa, ha jól hallotta, Komori így szólította.  
\- Omi-san, ne különcködjön! –Felhorkant. Illetlenség ide vagy oda, ez a név röhejesen hatott, pláne ha jobban megnézte a mogorva Alfa arcát. Kész volt meggyilkolni Hinatát.  
\- Kezdünk!! –Ukai hangja mentette meg a kis Napsugarat a végzettől.  
Felállt Semi mellé, aki kisajátította a nyitó pozíciót. Az előző kör alatt egész jól belerázódott a ritmusba, de azért még volt mit olajozni a dinamikájukban.  
Felhangzott a sípszó.  
Semi nyitását Konoha könnyen fogadta és adta tovább Kageyamának. A szetter választása is egyértelmű volt. Ushijima támadott. Az előző menet végén nem is tagadta, hogy Semit célozza az ütéseivel. Ő sem tagadta, hogy elfáradt, de meglepődött, mikor Semi tartása egyre hanyagabb lett és egyre gyorsabb ütemben, mint várta. Pedig kettejük közül csak egy hajszállal jobb az állóképessége, mint Seminek. Az állapota ellenben még Konohaénál is pocsékabb lett, mire felhangzott a meccs végét jelző sípszó.  
Most viszont jelét sem mutatta az előbbi kimerültségének, mintha csak elszállt volna róla a mázsás súly. Más szavakkal, akár megjátszotta az akkori állapotát, akár nem, most harcra készen áll. Szemei csillogását már jól ismerte: nem veszítek.  
Magában elvigyorodott, hogy egyrészt igaza lett, másrészt jócskán alábecsülte Semit az Alfa. Barátja ugyanis tökéletesen megállította a labda lendületét és egyenesen Oikawanak passzolta. Az ellenfél sánca rögtön követte a labda útját és Oikawa támadó alakját, de kissé lebecsülte a másik szettert.   
Oikawa ugrás közben pozíciót váltott és feladott Hinatanak. A kis vörös számított a cselre és már ott is volt a pálya másik oldalán .  
Ütött.  
Egyenesen a sarokba, ahol senki sem tudta elérni a labdát.  
\- Szép passz.  
\- Szép fogadás! –Fordult a csapata Semi felé.  
Innentől felköthették a gatyájukat. A másik térfélről áradó aura egyértelműen jelezte, már nem veszik őket félvállról.  
~ Láttad ezt, Bakayama-kun?~  
~ Megpuhulált, Ushiwaka-chan? ~   
Több sem kellett, a pontszerző duó egymás mellé állt és hatalmas vigyor közepette kiöltötték a nyelvüket az ellenfél támadóira. Mint a gyerekek.  
A két említett frusztrált arca láttán vidám nevetés töltötte meg a csarnokot. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, kiabálni fognak velük ezért, de még Ukai is engedett a csábításnak és becsatlakozott a nevetésbe, ahogy végül a két, még mindig enyhén morcos Alfa is. 

****

Az utolsó meccsre ismét Suguruval állt egyazon térfélen. Nem sejtette az Omegáról, hogy ennyire makacs rivális. Az egóját bántotta, de be kellett ismernie, félelmetes ellenfél a 3 Omega. Erős mindenesek, de a legjobban mégis Hebi-chant figyelte. Bokutonak igaza volt, felesleges tovább tagadnia, már túllépett az érdeklődése a barátság mezsgyéjén. Ingoványos talajon lépdelt, ami bármikor beszakadhat alatta és maga alá temetheti, ha nem vigyáz.  
\- Kuroo! Fókuszálj!! – Ha sokáig elbambul, félő, Ukai hangja maradandó károkat fog okozni a dobhártyájában, de ezt most megérdemelte. Abszolút nem a meccsre koncentrált.  
Nem is bánta, hogy vége lett. Az már csak hab a tortán, hogy nyertek.  
\- Kemény falaton akadt meg a szemed, Tetsu~chan. –Nem akart, de egyet kellet értenie Oikawa megállapításával. Mosolyába némi szomorúság is vegyült.   
\- Szerinted én nem tudom?  
\- Amennyire kemény a fejed, úgyis megoldod. Vagy magadtól, vagy valaki beléd veri. –Felhorkant, erre ugyanis nem számított… legkevésbé Oikawatól.   
\- Ha végeztetek indulás vissza a hotelbe. – Ezzel Ukai faképnél hagyta őket.  
Amint eltűnt a béta, a csapat rögtön körbesereglette a 3 Omegát és faggatni kezdték őket. Csatlakozni akart, de valami elemi ösztön visszatartotta. Tisztes távolbál figyelte, ahogy Tendou átölelte Semit, Bokuto pedig Konoha mellett pattogott, bizonyos mértékű távolságtartásra kényszerítve a többieket. Féltékeny volt rájuk. Mégsem tett semmit, csak állt és figyelte az interakciót. Ha megkérdeznék tőle, miért maradt mozdulatlan, nem tudna rá válaszolni. Talán csak félt Suguru reakciójától. Ő nem tett semmit, amivel kiérdemelné azt a bizalmat, amit Tendounak és Bokutonak sikerült kiépítenie.   
\- Csak itt fogsz állni és nézni? –Hát ez a döfés olyan helyről jött, ahonnét nem számított rá. Sakusa lépett mellé –megtartva a tisztességes karnyújtásnyi távolságot tőle – és szenvtelen arccal fürkészte. – Jól olvasol másokat, de ha az érzéseidről van szó, nyitott könyv vagy. A hülye is látja, hogy érdekel, de mégsem mész oda és teszed ezt nyilvánvalóvá.  
\- Köszönöm az érdekfeszítő elemzést, Omi-kun, de Ő nem az enyém.  
Csöndbe burkolóztak egészen addig, amíg a többiek hagyták levegőhöz jutni az ’újoncokat’. Tekintetével pedig rögtön a smaragdszín szempárt kereste. Suguru is megtalálta fürkésző tekintetét. Rámosolygott. Számára pedig megszűnt létezni minden.  
\- Ha nem lenne a tiéd, nem ragaszkodna hozzád ennyire.  
Mire felé fordulhatott volna, Sakusa már elindult vissza a szállásukra.  
\- Megyünk együtt? –Hinata élénk hangját ezer közül is felismerné.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tartani tudnánk a tempód, Hinata. – Komori állításával is 100%ban egyetértett.  
Fogta magát és leült az ajtó mellé. Még nem állt készen erre az útra. Lelkileg legalábbis még nem.  
\- Jól vagy, Kuroo? –Fel sem nézett Bokutora, csak intett neki, hogy minden rendben. Belül persze semmi nem volt rendben, de ezt nem kellett senkinek sem tudnia.   
Csak mikor elhaltak a léptek zajai állt fel. Azt tervezte, hogy kiszellőzteti a fejét, hátha segít valamit.  
\- Te egy idióta vagy, Tetsurou. –Verte a falba a fejét. Ezen a katyvaszon, mi a gondolatai helyén van jelenleg, nem segít egy kis szellőztetés. Sőt, még egy tájfun sem. AZ viszont, ha rásötétedik, még inkább nem segít rajta.  
Felállt és kocogva elindult visszafelé.

Ez volt a 3. nap, mikor Suguruval edzett és valószínűleg élete legpocsékabbul sikerült gyakorlata. Amit csak lehetett, elrontott. délután már Ukai is feladta. Megkérte Aonet, hogy álljon be a helyére. Nem akarta még jobban beégetni magát. Mindenkinek szokott rossz napja lenni, de ez még hozzájuk mérten is siralmas. Betelepedett a sarokba és meg sem mozdult, míg vége nem lett az edzésnek.  
Megvárta, míg mindenki elmegy és magára maradhat egy kicsit gondolatai maradványaival. Az utóbbi pár napban próbált rendet tenni a fejében, eleddig sikertelenül. Addig próbálkozott, míg végül egy sóhajjal kénytelen volt felfüggeszteni gondolattakarító hadműveletét.  
Kilépett az ajtón és elindult leadni a kulcsot a portán.  
\- Azt hittem elástad magad. –Sikeresen szívrohamot kapott az ajtó mellől érkező hangtól. Ijedten fordult Suguru felé, akit mulattatott reakciója. –Ennyire ijesztő nem vagyok, Tetsu~chan.  
Ez a mézes hang volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. A szavai elhagyták, úgyhogy egyszerűen magához ölelte az Omegát.  
Ez többet ért, minden szónál.


End file.
